La Excepción a la Regla
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son hermanos de diferente madre, cuyo lazo es un tanto especial. Sasuke necesita de Naruto, así como Naruto quiere a Sasuke más de lo que este se imagina. ¿Se impondrán los sentimientos a la racionalidad?


Aquí yo con otro de mis One-shots XD ya se me está haciendo costumbre . ... bueno es que tengoq ue practicar si quiero ser mangaka XD no me voy a mandar con historias largas de un tiro (que por cierto, hasta ahora no termino ninguna TOT)

En fin, les dejo con el fic enjoy!

Este one-shot está dedicado a Malale por su cumple! nOn (aunque no le mole el incesto XD el SasuNaru todo lo puede X3)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté cuando un brillo cálido se posó sobre mis ojos. Los cerré con fuerza y luego alcé una de mis manos para tratar de huir de la molesta luz. Sin embargo, al tratar de hacerlo me di cuenta que había algo que me evitaba levantar el brazo.

No algo. Era _alguien_.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, mientras imágenes de la noche pasada se atropellaban en mi mente. Giré el rostro para encontrarme con una mata de cabellos dorados. Le acaricié con mi mano disponible, examinando nuestra desnudez y el desorden de la habitación. La expresión de mi rostro variaba entre tristeza, enojo, felicidad y culpa.

_¿Qué he hecho...?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¡Naruto¡Sasuke¡Hora de desayunar! -.**oí la voz de una joven mujer que me llamaba. Ah sí, mi madre ¿Cómo puedo olvidarla tan fácilmente? Pareciera que perdiera la noción de todo cuando estoy adormilado, aún cuando ya me encontraba en el baño lavándome la cara. Me eché algo más de agua al rostro y levanté la vista al espejo. _Quizás la olvidaba porque no era mi verdadera madre..._

Mientras me vestía, por alguna razón comencé a pensar en el pasado. En el día que papá nos presentó a su nueva esposa, el día que nació Naruto, mi nuevo hermanito, el día en que mi hermano Itachi se fue a estudiar al extranjero con la excusa de que quería comenzar a independizarse... sólo yo sabía que esa era una verdad a medias, pues odiaba a nuestra nueva madre y no soportaba el hecho de que ahora ella y nuestro padre tuviesen un nuevo hijo. Ni que decir lo mucho que aborrecía a Naruto, aunque no se lo demostrase porque, según él "Esa criatura no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron sus padres."

Itachi nunca perdonó a nuestro padre por haberse casado tan sólo un año después de la muerte de nuestra verdadera madre con esa _"mujer de vida alegre"_ como la llamaba, por no decir ramera. Personalmente, no le tenía ningún odio a aquella señora. Era algo mandona, sí, pero no era una mala persona. Quizás mi hermano sólo se dejaba cegar por su dolor. Por mi parte no era tanto, quizás porque murió cuando apenas tenía yo un año y prácticamente no la recuerdo.

Una vez terminé de arreglarme, bajé las escaleras con parsimonia, dejando mi mochila en el porche, para recogerla de nuevo cuando tuviese que salir. Observé la mesa de la cocina en donde estaba mi padre, sentado relajadamente a la cabeza, con una taza de café en una mano y una tostada en la otra. Mi madrastra se hallaba sirviendo algunos huevos y tocino.

**.- Buenos Días -.**Saludé.

**.- Buenos días, hijo -.**Mi padre me sonrió, mientras que mi madrastra me saludaba también.

**.- ¿Y tu hermano?**

**.- ¿No ha bajado todavía? -.**Giré hacia las escaleras, adivinando lo que me pedirían a continuación.

**.- ¿Podrías ir a despertarlo? -.**Rogó mi madre.

**.- Claro.**

Subí de nuevo las dichosas escaleras y seguí el pasillo hasta su habitación, al lado de la mía. Abrí la puerta y me encontré un pequeño rubio enroscado en sus sábanas, tirado en el suelo.

Suspiré.

**.- Naruto... -.**Me le acerqué y arrodillé a su lado**.- Naruto -.**Lo sacudí un poco**.- Naruto, despierta o llegarás tarde.**

**.- hmfhg... ramen... -.**Murmuró en sus sueños. Sonreí, pues decidí hacerle una pequeña travesura.

**.- Naruto -.**susurré en su oído**.- Hoy vamos a desayunar ramen... de cerdo... te lo he traído a la cama, y si quieres, te puedo dar de comer en la boca.**

**.- ¡Ah¿¡Ramen de cerdo!? -.**Se sentó repentinamente, golpeándome con su cabeza en el proceso.

**.- Usuratonkachi -.**me sobé la frente frunciendo el ceño**.- ¡Tienes la cabeza muy dura!**

**.- ¿Dónde está el ramen-tebayo? -.**Preguntó, mirándome con su característico brillo de inocencia en los ojos.

**.- Es obvio que era una broma, dobe.**

**.- ¿¡EH¿¡SASUKE QUE CLASE DE HERMANO MAYOR LE MIENTE A SU POBRE E INDEFENSO HERMANITO!? -.**Sollozó molesto, aunque claro, todo era un acto.

**.- La clase de hermano que no quiere que llegues tarde a la escuela -.**Me puse de pie, levantándolo de un brazo en el proceso**.- Ahora ve a lavarte, si termino el desayuno y no estás listo me iré sin ti.**

**.- Vale-tebayo -.**Me miró haciendo un puchero y se encerró en el baño.

Naruto podía ser pesado, travieso y a veces exageradamente inmaduro. Pero para mí, era lo más preciado que tenía. Recuerdo una vez, cuando Naruto aún era un bebé; Itachi se había metido en una fuerte discusión con papá. Yo no tenía el valor de acercármele a nadie, pues temía ver aunque sea por un fragmento de segundo, aquellas miradas frías o de dolor. Vagué por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde mi pequeño hermanito lloraba, y nadie parecía haberlo notado. Me acerqué tímidamente, hasta que llegué a asomarme a la cuna. Le vi la carita empapada de lágrimas, mientras gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, y sus pequeñas extremidades se sacudían tratando de llamar la atención. Sin pensarlo, metí mi brazo en la cuna para intentar tocarlo, pensé que eso lo calmaría. Antes de que llegase a siquiera rozarlo, su pequeña manita atrapó uno de mis dedos. Me sorprendí, pues al mismo tiempo, el pequeño Naruto había dejado de llorar y ahora tan sólo sollozaba. Comenzó a tirar de mi dedo, y de pronto, sus ojitos azul cielo se posaron sobre los míos. Entonces comenzó a reír. Parecía sinceramente feliz de verme. A mí.

Nunca había sentido un sentimiento tan cálido en mi pecho. Nunca en la vida. Inevitablemente sonreí y comencé a jugar con mi hermanito hasta que se quedó dormido. _Mi pequeño Naruto..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se nos había hecho tarde en la escuela. Más bien, _a mí_ se me había hecho tarde, pues uno de los profesores me llamó después de clases para hablar sobre un posible ingreso a una de las secundarias más caras y prestigiosas con una beca. Me entregó una carta para mis padres y me marché.

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del aula de Naruto, esperando que no estuviera molesto. Era costumbre de nosotros regresar juntos luego de la escuela, pero últimamente estaba bastante solicitado a la hora de salida. Ya fuese un profesor, alguno de mis compañeros que me pedía ayuda o alguna chica de la clase que quería confesarme sus sentimientos, ya no podía llegar a tiempo a recoger a Naruto, que a pesar de salir treinta minutos antes que yo, se quedaba esperándome.

_Ojalá no se haya ido..._

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en el último asiento de la fila más cerca de las ventanas, mirando el atardecer a través de una de ellas.

**.- Na... Naruto... Lo siento... -.**Traté de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera**.- ...tuve que...**

**.- ¿Qué fue esta vez? -.**Me preguntó sin quitar la vista de la ventana**.- ¿Un profesor¿Uno de tus acosadores¿o tal vez alguna de esas niñas aguantadas que no pueden esperar a manosearte?**

**.- ¿Naruto? -.**Más que molesto, me hallaba sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma.

Bajó la mirada.

**.- Si no quieres que te vean salir con tu "hermanito" simplemente dímelo para regresar solo a casa. No creas que me gusta estar esperándote todos los días para salir cuando nadie nos vea.**

**.- Naruto, no es eso. -.**Me le acerqué**.- Ya te he dicho que...**

**.- ¡No me mientas! -.**Me detuve en mis pasos, al tiempo que él se ponía de pie bruscamente, golpeado la mesa**.- ¡Se perfectamente que ya te has cansado de estar conmigo!**** Ya vas a entrar a la secundaria, así que es comprensible que no quieras andar con tu hermanito que sigue en la primaria...**

En ese momento volteó a verme con aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban... húmedos, llenos de tristeza y enojo.

**.- No Naruto... tú no...**

Él era la persona a la que menos quería ver con esa mirada. Él, que era mi refugio, el oasis de nuestra familia... _mi paraíso_.

Lentamente me acerqué a él hasta acorralarlo cerca de la ventana por la que miraba.

**.- ¿Sa... Sasuke?**

**.- Naruto -.**Bajé la cabeza a la altura de su oído**.- Te amo demasiado como para alejarte de mí. Te necesito.**

Pude sentir su respiración alterarse sobre mi mejilla. Se había sorprendido. Yo me había sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, de lo contrario sentía que lo perdería... y eso sería perderlo todo.

En ese momento, no importaba que fuéramos hermanos, que fuésemos unos niños, que ambos fuésemos chicos o que lo que hiciéramos estuviese mal. Me alejé de su oído lo suficiente para que mis labios rozaran los suyos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, sin saber si era por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, o la fresca brisa de la tarde que nos acariciaba a los dos. No lo pensé más y presione mi boca con la suya, temiendo un posible rechazo, un golpe, un empujón...

Pero nada de eso llegó.

Más bien, podía sentir los suaves labios de mi hermanito frotarse con los míos, intentando sentir más de mí. Sonreí y no dudé en responderle con mi lengua, la cual se abrió paso en su tierna boca con su total autorización. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda en un intento desesperado de aumentar el contacto entre los dos. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

Lo alejé lo menos brusco posible y le miré aterrado.

**.- Esto... esto está mal.**

**.- ¿Sasuke?**

**.- No podemos hacer esto. No debemos. No puedo aprovecharme de ti de esta manera -.**Bajé el rostro avergonzado.

**.- Sasuke -.**Me levantó la cabeza sosteniéndome del mentón. Cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir sus carnosos labios presionarse sobre los míos nuevamente**.- Sasuke... yo también quiero esto. No te estás aprovechando de mi-tebayo.**

Lo miré atónito**.- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes¡Somos hermanos¡Somos hombres! -.**Me miró sorprendido como si no hubiese sabido nada de esto**.- y para colmo ¡Tú eres menor que yo!**

**.- ¿Y? -.**Me miró confundido**.- Si nos queremos, esta bien ¿No?**

**.- No, Naruto, no está bien... -.**Me senté en donde había estado sentado Naruto cuando lo encontré, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y mi cabeza en mis manos, sujetándome con fuerza el cabello.

**.- Sasuke... yo quiero seguir contigo de esta forma -.**Se agachó a la altura de mis ojos.- Si quieres podemos mantenerlo en secreto dattebayo...

**.- Pero, Naruto... -.**Me interrumpió abrazándome fuertemente.

**.- Quiero estar siempre así contigo Sasuke... Siempre me has... gustado. Y ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo no me importa lo demás.**

**.- Naruto... -.**No pude evitar ceder ante él**.- Está bien, pero... -.**Lo alejé un poco para mirarle a los ojos**.- será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?**

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas más brillantes y asintió**.- ¡sí!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días, y nuestra "relación" parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados. Cada vez que podía, y sin que nadie lo viera, Naruto aprovechaba para robarme un beso. También gustaba de abrazarme y pegárseme como una lapa. Podía llegar a ser molesto a veces, pero nada desagradable. A pesar de eso, todo iba bien hasta que...

**.- ¡Pero Sasuke¡Yo quiero bañarme contigo-tebayo! **

**.- ¿¡Estás loco¡Eso jamás!**

**.- ¡Pero...!**

**.- ¡Nada de peros! No pienso arriesgarme a violar a mi propio hermano...**

**.- Pero no sería una violación porque sería con total consentimiento dattebayo -.**me sonrió como un completo pervertido.

Di un largo suspiro.

**.- Naruto, ya fue bastante con... -.**miré a todos lados y me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera cerrada**.- Besarnos y toquetearnos de vez en cuando...**

**.- ¡Pero yo sólo quiero bañarme contigo, anda no seas así Sasuke! -.**Me miró con ojitos de cachorro abandonado. Genial Naruto, déjame sin opción alguna.

**.- Esta bien... -.**accedí muy a mi pesar**.- Pero si algo pasa va a ser enteramente tu culpa.**

**.- Aceptaré gustoso las consecuencias de mis actos -.**Me sonrió.

¿En qué me estaré metiendo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos de bañarnos y no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Gracias a mi poderoso auto-control, del cual ahora me siento muy orgulloso. Me encontraba realmente feliz, aunque Naruto parecía algo decepcionado.

Ambos salimos en toalla a la habitación que compartíamos desde pequeños en busca de nuestra ropa. Yo me vestí con unos boxers y una camiseta sin mangas, mientras que Naruto se colocaba su pijama, que constaba de un par de pantalones y una camisa de algodón que se cerraba con botones. Mientras mi hermanito terminaba de abrochárselos, yo me metí a la cama.

**.- Buenas noches, Naruto.**

**.- Sí... buenas noches Sasuke.**

Por alguna razón, el tono de su voz se me hizo algo picaresco... lo dejé pasar y cerré los ojos para dormir**.- No te olvides de apagar la luz -.**murmuré. Sentí un suave click, por lo que supuse que hizo lo que le dije. No pasó mucho rato antes de que me quedara dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comencé a sentir mucho calor durante la noche, así que moví mi brazo para quitarme las sábanas de encima. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no estaban ahí. Sentí que el calor crecía en la parte baja de mi estomago, y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido. Me levanté lo más que pude. Definitivamente, no estaba listo para ver lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

Ahí estaba yo, sin nada que me cubriera de la cintura para abajo, con Naruto entre mis piernas lamiendo cierta parte de mi cuerpo que al parecer, estaba mucho más despierta que yo.

**.- Na... ¿Naruto? Ah... -.**Un gemido escapó de mi boca, cuando sentí su tibia lengua rozar el glande.

No me respondió, y más bien me miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sin descuidar su labor. He de admitir que la imagen frente a mí me calentaba en sobremanera, pero una parte de mí aún se negaba a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**.- Naruto, sabes... ah... muy bien... lo que pienso... de esto...**

**.- Quiero... ser tuyo Sasuke.**

**.- Ya lo eres...**

Sacudió la cabeza en negación.

**.- Quiero serlo... de verdad.**

No necesitó más palabras para convencerme. Sujetó la base de mi miembro y se lo introdujo completamente a la boca. Me mordí los labios tratando de bajar le volumen del tremendo gemido que estaba por emitir. Lo que menos quería ahora era alertar a nuestros padres... ya no podía parar.

Apreté las sábanas con fuerza, emitiendo gruñidos bajos y gemidos que se me escapaban de vez en cuando, al igual que el nombre de mi querido hermanito, que no podía evitar pronunciar con lujuria.

_**.- Naruto...**_

No pasó mucho antes de que llegara al clímax, terminando en la boca de mi rubio. Me acerqué a lamer los restos de mi esencia que no había logrado tragar y escapaban de su boca. Sonreí maliciosamente y me aventuré con mi lengua en aquella deliciosa y húmeda cavidad que segundos antes había contenido parte de mí. La exploré con salvajismo, cosa que pareció gustarle a Naruto, por la forma en que gemía en mi boca.

Bajé mis labios por su cuello, mientras mis manos vagaban por su cintura y el borde de sus pantalones. Me atreví a dejarle una marca a la altura de la clavícula, para luego abrir unos cuantos botones de su camisa y encargarme de mordisquear y lamer uno de sus pezones. Sonreí de nuevo ante sus gemidos, lo estaba disfrutando.

**.- Sa... Sasuke... -.**se aferró a mi cuello y comenzó a frotarse contra mí, aumentando mi desesperación en sacarle la ropa.

Pronto había terminado de quitarle la camisa, y comencé a trazar un camino invisible desde su pecho hasta su vientre, con mi lengua y mis labios. Mis manos pronto se encaminaron a despojarle de sus pantalones, descubriendo que no llevaba ropa interior.

**.- Tenías esto planeado ¿verdad?**

**.- Si te digo... que sí... ¿pararás?**

Sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba a su mejilla y una de mis manos se aferraba a su miembro, arrancándole un gemido.

**.- Claro que no, usuratonkachi... -.**susurré**.- Eres... lo mejor que he probado... en toda mi vida...**

Al estar tan cerca, pude notar su sonrojo. Le besé una de sus rojitas mejillas y comencé a masturbarle. Atrapé sus labios con los míos, en un intento de acallar los fuertes gemidos que abandonaban su garganta. Podía sentir como luchaba por gemir mi nombre.

Cuando noté que estaba por tener un orgasmo detuve mi mano. Le obligué a girarse y apoyar sus manos y su cara contra la almohada, dejando su pequeño y redondo trasero sólo para mí.

**.- Sa... suke... esto es algo... vergonzoso -.**murmuró.

**.- Tú fuiste quien comenzó, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias -.**le aclaré, antes de adentrar mi lengua entre sus piernas.

**.- ¡Ah! -.**Me permití desviar la vista para ver su expresión. Sonreí al ver como mordía la almohada**.- Se siente... bien...**

No necesité más aprobación para continuar ensalivando con mi lengua aquel lugar. Pronto introduje un dedo en su estrecha entrada, causando que su espalda se arqueara y sus manos sujetaran con más fuerza la almohada.

**.- No... me gusta esto...¡ah! -.**comencé a meter y sacar el dedo que había metido, ayudándome a lubricar su entrada con la lengua de vez en cuando. Pronto me hallaba metiendo un segundo dedo y un tercero.

**.- ¡Ah¡Nn¡Sasuke¡Ahí¡Sí, ahí de nuevo! -.**Al parecer, uno de mis dedos había chocado con un punto sensible en su interior. Saqué y empujé mis dedos con más fuerza**.- ¡Ah!**

**.- Sshh... baja la voz... no querrás que nos escuchen.**

Vi que asintió levemente mientras se mordía los labios, pues mis dedos seguían su trabajo en aquel caliente y estrecho lugar.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Retiré mi mano y volví a poner a Naruto boca arriba, entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra sostenía sus caderas, preparado para penetrarle.

**.- ¿Estás listo... Naruto? -.**susurré roncamente, como para que sólo él me escuchara.

**.- Siempre lo he estado, baka -.**Me sonrió para infundirme seguridad.

Me adentré en él rápidamente y de una sola. Prefería hacerlo de esa manera, así el dolor duraría lo menos posible para él. Yo esperé regocijándome en su cálida y húmeda estrechez, que parecía atraparme y no querer dejarme ir. Suspiré entrecortadamente mientras disfrutaba de mi Naruto.

No pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a mover sus caderas, chocando contra mi pelvis. Decidí seguirlo, penetrándole lenta pero profundamente.

**.- ¡Hmf... Sasuke... Mm... rápido...! -.**A penas y podía hablar. Hice caso a su pedido y aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas. Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más adentro, más estrecho, más caliente¡más, más...!

**.- ¡¡Ahh...!! -.**Ahogamos nuestros gritos de orgasmo en nuestras bocas, que se succionaban y frotaban con una pasión y necesidad increíbles. Seguimos besándonos, tomando aire de vez en cuando, jadeado y sonriendo.

**.- Eres... lo mejor que me haya podido pasar en la vida... -.**susurré al oído de mi Naruto, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

**.- Te quiero, Sasuke... -.**Me respondió el abrazo aferrándose aún más fuerte a mi espalda.

Y ambos lloramos. Reíamos, pero llorábamos porque sabíamos que, a pesar de todo, nosotros nunca podríamos estar juntos como deseábamos. Por más que nos amáramos, éramos hombres, y lo peor, aunque fuera a medias, también éramos hermanos.

Poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, esperando que el mañana nunca llegara y se nos permitiera amarnos. Que nos dejaran ser la excepción a la regla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les ha gustado? díganme que si! T-T he de admitir que el lemon ha sido al final un mete-saca-y-ya-está XD pero bueno, es que son niños, no máquinas de sexo u.ú... XD

Ja-ne!


End file.
